This invention relates generally to golfing accessories, and more specifically, to a cover attachment for use with golf carts.
Golf carts are commonly used as a convenient means of transportation to carry golfers and their equipment through a golf course. They are particularly helpful because golfers otherwise grow tired walking a course due to course length and often hilly course terrain. Furthermore, where the carts include a cover or roof, they serve as a helpful retreat for golfers from inclement weather.
To hold golf equipment golf carts usually provide a rear equipment platform on which a golf bag and clubs may be placed and secured during use of the cart. This equipment platform is usually uncovered, even where the golf cart includes a roof covering the seating area. As a result, golf bags and clubs are not protected from inclement weather, such as rainfall. This can both damage the golfing equipment, and also prove perilous to the golfer""s game, as the golfer""s grip on his clubs may be adversely effected if the club grips become wet. Although golf bags typically include a removable cover that can be snapped in place over the clubs, such covers typically do not permit access to the clubs within the bag. Furthermore, such covers typically cover only the top of the bag, rather than the bag in its entirety. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide means for protecting his bag and clubs from weather precipitation while the bag an d clubs a re positioned in the rear compartment of a golf cart.
The present invention provides a new and improved golf bag cover attachment for the rear compartment of a golf cart that protects golf bags and equipment from inclement weather, such as rainfall. According to the present invention, the golf bag cover attachment can be selectively moved into and out of a n operative condition to cover the equipment platform on which the golf bags are placed. The golf bag cover attachment i s strong, lightweight, durable, easy to install, and can be attached to conventional golf carts with little effort.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is disclosed a golf bag cover attachment for use with a golf cart that has a seat, a backrest against which a golfer can sit, a roof and an equipment platform. The golf bag cover attachment includes a seat mount, secured to the backrest, a plurality of elongate frame members, secured together to form a semi-rigid frame structure, where the semi-rigid frame structure is removably secured to the seat mount, and material disposed over at least a portion of the semi-rigid frame structure such that at least a portion of the equipment platform is covered by the material.
According to one aspect of the invention, the semi-rigid frame structure is also secured to the roof. According to another aspect of the invention, the seat mount includes a through hole, through which a bolt can be placed to mount the seat mount to the backrest. According to yet another aspect of the invention, the material is removably attached to the semi-rigid frame structure. The material may also consist of a fabric selected from the group consisting of canvas, nylon and plastic.
Furthermore, according to the present invention, the seat mount includes at least one projection to which the semi-rigid frame structure is removably affixed. The least one projection can also include a through hole, and the semi-rigid frame structure may be removably affixed to the seat mount with a pin placed through the through hole. Additionally, the seat mount may include an integral extension member projecting towards the equipment platform, as well as a backrest hole, through which a bolt can be placed to mount the seat mount to the backrest. According to another aspect of the invention, the at least one projection may be laterally displaced from the backrest hole by an elongate portion of the seat mount. According to yet another aspect of the invention, each of the plurality of elongate frame members may be u-shaped, and constructed of a material selected from the group consisting of steel, aluminum and plastic.
According to another embodiment of the invention, there is disclosed a golf bag cover attachment for use with a golf cart having a seat and a backrest. The golf bag cover attachment includes a plurality of elongate frame members, where the plurality of elongate frame members are secured together to form a semi-rigid frame structure. The semi-rigid frame structure is removably secured to the backrest, and a material disposed over at least a portion of the semi-rigid frame structure such that at least a portion of the equipment platform is covered by the material.
According to yet another embodiment of the present invention, there is disclosed a golf cart attachment for use with a golf cart having a roof and a seat. The golf cart attachment includes a plurality of elongate frame members, where the plurality of elongate frame members are releasably secured together to form a semi-rigid structure, and the semi-rigid frame structure is secured exclusively to the roof and the seat. The golf cart attachment also includes material disposed over at least a portion of the semi-rigid frame structure.
Because golf bag cover attachments according to the present invention can be mounted using pre-existing holes in golf cart backrests the attachments are extremely easy to install and durable. Additionally, the golf bag cover attachments are relatively inexpensive because the use of predefined holes for the seat mounts reduces installation time, costs and errors.